


Jschlatt comfort one shots

by Peanuthefool



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, I love him, Lunch Club - Freeform, mind empty just schlatt, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanuthefool/pseuds/Peanuthefool
Summary: Good vibes only of your favorite creator!Mod: she/her, they/themNo stans please it makes schlatt uncomfy
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Carson King, Jschlatt & Noah | Hugbox, Jschlatt & Ted Nivison, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Jschlatt comfort one shots

Wont do  
-ships  
-angst (bitter Sweet allowed)  
-anything dehumanzing  
-abuse

please only requst on this page

mood is a Cis girl, they pronouns okay though!


End file.
